Afrodisíaco
by Irina-Neko-chan
Summary: Yaoi - Kakashi Hatake, ex-ANBU, descubre que dos de sus antiguos alumnos son pareja y decide "ayudar". ¿Qué hará Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué le pasará a Naruto y a Sasuke? [¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Naruto!]


_Este fic ha sido editado por el mismo motivo que todos mis otros escritos. Motivo redactado en el perfil._

Este One-shot es un pequeño reto que me han puesto mis amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto (felicidades Naru-chan ^-^ (aunque al editar ya no sirve -.-)), he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo y espero que les guste. Esto se lo dedico a mis amigos (unos completos bakas) que tanto "quiero" ¬¬ (y a Naru-chan, obviamente).

**Reto: _Naruto debe llevar la iniciativa y Sasuke debe dejarse hacer, pero aún así, el uke tiene que ser Naruto.**

**_Debe de haber alguna substancia de por medio.**

He hecho todo lo que he podido, espero que haya quedado bien.

**Aclaraciones: **Normal(conversación)/_Cursiva(pensamientos)_

_Naruto Shippuden _es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Afrodisíaco_**

_**Irina-Neko-chan**_

Una mañana normal idéntica a esta, Kakashi Hatake había descubierto que dos de sus ex-alumnos habían comenzado una relación o por lo menos, tenía varios encuentros carnales. Exactamente, había ido a la casa de Naruto con la inocente idea de encontrar a su amado Iruka-sensei, pero al llegar a la ventana fue algo completamente distinto lo que observó.

_"¿No son muy jóvenes para hacer eso?"_

Pensó en ese momento, antes de irse de allí en ese instante (aunque varias fujoshis de la aldea alegan que Kakashi les vendió varios vídeos SasuNaru); e irse a su casa para esperar allí a su amante.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"¿Qué es esto, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Naruto, sosteniendo entre morenas sus manos un pequeño frasco con una substancia desconocida para él

"Es ramen. Líquido, pero ramen." respondió el peli-plateado, sin despegar su mirada de su típico libro

"Oh, gracias." le agradeció el blondo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

"Bébetelo." _casi_ ordenó el mayor

Naruto alzó una ceja en dirección a su sensei, pero obedeció sin chistar. Es decir, era ramen. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Se lo bebió todo de un trago.

"¡Arg!" rápidamente escupió "¡Esto no es ramen!" se quejó lanzando el frasco color verde botella al suelo "¡Kakashi! ¿¡Qué era eso?!"

Hatake ignoró el reclamo del rubio durante unos segundos, sin cesar de mirar su pequeño Icha Icha Paradise.

"Un afrodisíaco." admitió

"¿Qué?" preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, claramente sorprendido

"No te preocupes;" decía mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a irse "a Sasuke le gustará... mucho."

"¿Eh?" el pobre Naruto estaba realmente muy confundido

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Llegada la noche, el pequeño Naruto comenzó a sentir los efectos de la substancia que Kakashi le hizo tomar a traición. Sentía un cosquilleo en cierta parte de su cuerpo, su respiración se hizo intermitente y acelerada, sus mejillas se habían tornado de un furioso color rojo carmesí, y comenzó a sudar gracias al calor que sentía bombear por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sasuke, observando preocupado al menor

El moreno Uchiha se sentó en la cama en cuanto notó la agitada respiración del chico a su derecha, por lo que comenzó a toquetear sus mejillas intentando despertarlo.

"¿Sasuke?" susurró el rubio mientras abría los ojos lentamente "Sasuke..." le llamó en un tono _demasiado_ necesitado

"Dime." al parecer el moreno no descifró el tono de voz de Naruto

Sin mediar palabra ninguna, Naruto se sentó rápidamente en la cama y juntó sus labios con los del chico a su izquierda de forma desesperada, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del peli-negro.

Al separarse, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

"Wow." dijo el Uchiha, aún con la respiración irregular "Es la primera vez que me besas tan... desesperado."

"Sasuke..." lo volvió a llamar, aunque esta vez Sasuke sí percibió la súplica escondida en la voz de su novio "Déjame... hacerlo... a mí." dijo, acercándose otra vez al rostro del moreno

"No entiendo a que te refieres;" dijo dificultosamente, ya que la imagen de un sonrojado y necesitado Naruto lo ponía muy nervioso "pero está bien."

Naruto no emitió ningún sonido pero volvió a apresar la boca del mayor con fiereza, colocó sus manos en los hombros del otro y lo tumbó en la cama. Y aún sin terminar el beso, se situó sobre él mientras su rubor aumentaba.

"¿Qué te pasó para hacer esto?" preguntó Sasuke, claramente asombrado por la situación

"No lo sé." dijo en un susurro el rubio, con su rostro escondido en el cuello del moreno "¿Te molesta?"

"Para nada."

"Mejor." susurró antes de comenzar a lamer, morder y besar toda la piel a su alcance

Sasuke cerró con suavidad los ojos, dejando escapar leves jadeos de sus labios entreabiertos. Mientras, Naruto seguía besando el cuello y los hombros del chico debajo de él. Las manos del rubio se paseaban por el pálido torso del Uchiha, terminando su camino en el inicio del pantalón y volviendo hacia los hombros y volviendo a bajar.

Naruto dejó el cuello de Sasuke bajando por su pecho hasta el pantalón. Pantalón que retiró rápidamente, dejando solo los bóxers. Y antes de quitarlo comenzó a pasar sus manos por encima de la fina tela que cubría el, ya bien despierto, miembro del moreno.

"Ngh..." el peli-negro se mordió el labio inferior al sentir esa traviesa mano jugando con el elástico del bóxer

Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos, dispuesto a observar el rostro del Uzumaki. Al verlo, el bulto en sus bóxers se hizo más grande. Naruto mantenía sus ojos conectados con los suyos, mientras amenazaba con eliminar esa prenda que impedía su tarea.

Y lo hizo.

El bóxer se perdió por la habitación. En ese momento, Sasuke se preguntó dónde estaba su ropa; aunque ese pensamiento no le duró mucho cuando Naruto comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por toda la longitud de su miembro.

Sasuke se llevó un brazo a la cara en un intento de tapar sus sonrojadas mejillas, mientras dejaba que ligeros jadeos y algo parecido a gruñidos se escaparan de sus labios. Mientras, Naruto daba algunos ligeros besos en el glande, pasando su lengua por dicha zona.

"Na-Naruto..." llamó el moreno "Ha-Hazlo... ahora..." suplicó

Como buen esclavo obediente, Naruto se metió todo el pene de Sasuke en su boca.

El Uchiha soltó un gruñido gutural al sentir esa cálida y húmeda cavidad envolverle. Llevó una mano a las rubias hebras de Naruto, indicándole así el ritmo que debía llevar. Naruto obedeció. Mientras lamía y chupaba toda la longitud, usaba su manos para abarcar el trozo al que su boca no llegaba.

Tras varios minutos de placer, Sasuke sintió como un fuerte calor le recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Al comprender que estaba a punto de correrse intentó separar a Naruto de sus piernas, pero el rubio no se movió.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Sasuke al alcanzar el nirvana

Naruto se separó unos centímetros de Sasuke y tragó su semilla. Sasuke observó como un Naruto sonrojado, necesitado y con restos de su semen escurriéndose por la comisura de sus labios lo observaba fijamente.

Esa imagen provocó un efecto rebote en él y se volvió a empalmar a una velocidad increíble.

Sin darle a Sasuke tiempo de decir nada, Naruto llevó tres dedos a su propia boca y comenzó a lamerlos aprovechando la mezcla entre su saliva y los restos de la esencia de Sasuke ante la atenta mirada del azabache. Cuando consideró que estaban lo suficiente húmedos, dirigió uno a su entrada y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente.

"Ngh..." emitió el rubio con incomodidad

Mientras Naruto metía un dedo tras otro e intentaba dilatar su entrada, Sasuke disfrutaba de la escena más erótica que había visto en su vida. Naruto estaba preparándose a si mismo, sin dejarle a él tocar ese provocativo cuerpo que no podía esperar a marcar y romper.

Su autocontrol se esfumó como un tazón de ramen delante del Naruto.

"Naruto ya..." le informó Sasuke. Naruto abrió un ojo "No puedo aguantar más..."

"Y-ya está..." susurró retirando sus dedos

Naruto se acomodó mejor encima de Sasuke, haciendo así que el miembro bien erguido de Sasuke se colocara en su dilatada entrada y se auto-penetró.

Ambos jadearon. Sasuke con un gruñido y Naruto con un gritito.

Sasuke dirigió sus manos al trasero de Naruto y lo ayudó a impulsarse. Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas, disfrutando de la sensación e intentando que el palpitante miembro de Sasuke encontrara ese punto que lo volvía loco de placer.

Y lo encontró.

"Ahh... Sasuke..." gimió el rubio, aumentando la excitación de Sasuke sin darse cuenta

Sasuke comenzó a mover el cuerpo de Naruto para conseguir volver a alcanzar ese punto mientras Naruto gemía sin control. Varias embestidas más tarde, ese mismo calor volvió a invadir el cuerpo de Sasuke, y esta vez el de Naruto. Con un fuerte grito ambos llegaron al clímax.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Sasuke, moviendo las caderas para que Sasuke saliera de su interior. Y sintiendo como el afrodisíaco abandonaba su cuerpo.

Sasuke abrazó la cintura de Naruto con cariño, y con una dulzura nada propia en él le preguntó:

"¿Qué te pasó?"

Naruto dudó en responder.

"Kakashi-sensei me dio un afrodisíaco a traición."

Sasuke se aferró con más fuerza a la estrecha cintura de Naruto, y soltó una leve risa.

"Creo que le tengo que dar las gracias a Kakashi." comentó, a lo que Naruto respondió con un fuerte sonrojo.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kakashi asombrado

"Pues eso." dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido "¿Te queda más de esa cosa que le diste a Naruto ayer?"

"No." respondió

"¿Por qué? ¿Ya lo gastaste con Iruka?"

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

"No, baka. El último se lo llevo alguien."

"¿Quien?" cuestionó curioso

"Naruto."

**FIN.**

¡Lamento el final fail! ¡No sabía que escribir! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que Naruto tenga un feliz cumpleaños gracias a esa cosita que le robó a Kakashi. XD Nos vemos.

_Me disculpo otra vez por tener que editar todo._

¡Sayonara!


End file.
